


There’s a secret, Santa

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: A bit of a whodunnit, and no answer...There  is a pile of presents on the table in the War room, but no-one knows who put them there.Just a bit of a filler for my verse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	There’s a secret, Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 16th**

“Deeeaaan?” Dean dropped the gun he was cleaning and dashed towards the War room. “Sammy?! What’s wrong?” Sam stood in the room, eyes on the world map table. “Did you do this?” Frowning in confusion, Dean followed his gaze. Several packages were piled atop the painted glass, wrapped prettily, with bows and all. “The fuck? No. Seems more like a thing your boyfriend would do.” It earned him a bitchface, but he just quirked his brows. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he dared. Sam sighed. “No. He would. Damnit. Gabe? Candy bear?” With a rustle, Gabriel popped up. “Yeah, my Sweetcakes?” Sam blushed at the nickname, but let it pass. “Did you do this, Trickster?” Dean interrupted.

Gabe tilted his head at the parcels and pouted in denial. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “Where’s the fun in it? It’s just presents.” Soft click-clacking came from the hall of storage rooms. “What’s going on here? Are you having a meetin’?” Rowena’s melodic voice drifted across the room. “No. Just wondering who did this. Was it you?” Dean instantly reacted. “Did what, my dear? Oh… look at that. Father Christmas came early, did he? What fun. But it wasnae me, my boy. Perhaps the old fox dinnae loose its tricks?” She glanced at Gabe with a smirk. “What? No,” Gabe promptly denied again, as Dean uttered a confused: “What?” Rowena shrugged. “I believe the American idiom is ‘you can’t make a leopard change its spots.’ Correct?” Gabriel scowled, but nodded. “But it wasn’t me. I swear. What’s the big whoop of a bunch of gifts? One prank gift, ok. But this is just a whole bunch.”

“So.. none of us did this?” Dean concluded. “I guess not.” Sam answered with a shrug. He turned to Gabe with pleading eyes. “Could you, maybe, see if they’re safe?” Gabe kissed his nose. “Sure thing, sugar. And I won’t even have to open them.” He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. “Underwhelming,” Dean dryly stated. It earned him a glare from those golden eyes. “Be glad it is. If one of those had started to glow, it would have been bad news, bucko!” Sam sighed at them. “So, just gifts?” With a nod, Gabe snapped, making the gifts reappear under the tree Dean had set up in the corner of the library. “Safe, and none supernatural gifts,” he confirmed. Rowena smiled at him. “Seems someone took ‘Secret Santa’ a bit too far. It makes me wonder who…” With that knowing smile she had, she turned back to the storage room corridor. “Call me fer tea, dears. Tata!”

  
  



End file.
